ninjago_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Nevra Kasahara
Nevranna Garnidelia Saya Sadako Kasahara (jap. 笠原 貞子 小夜 ガルニデリア 直良 Kasahara Sadako Saya Garnidelia Naora , ur. 14 stycznia 1960) - jedyna córka Acronixa i Sakury, bratanica Kruxa, jak również drugi z uczniów Sensei'a Wu, mistrzyni żywiołu Czasu i łowca Ożywieńców. Daleka krewna Lloyda Garmadona i potomkini Pierwszego Mistrza Spinjitzu oraz Pierwszego Mistrza Czasu. Główny obiekt eksperymentu córki Mrocznego Władcy z 2001 roku i członkini organizacji SIRRUT. Później się okazuje, że jest także Phone Girl. Główna bohaterka kilku opowiadań na Wattpadzie autorstwa Kitty Sheksire i jedna ze znaczących postaci w powstającym opowiadaniu na serwisie Blogger pt. Nie wszystko jest takie jakie się wydaje.... Biografia Wczesne życie Nevra urodziła się w wiosce Jamanakai jako córka Acronixa i jego żony Sakury. Ich życie układało się przez pięć pierwszych lat, ale jej matka zmarła z powodu obrażeń zadanych jej przez ożywienieńca. Podczas zabawy piłką dziewczynka dotyka niepostrzeżenie talizmanu, który ją pochłania. Po trzydziestu laty talizman odnalazł Wu i postanowił wyszkolić ją na wojownika. W wieku piętnastu lat dziewczyna wyruszyła na poszukiwania swoich korzeni - bezskutecznie. W końcu się poddała i postanowiła prowadzić normalne życie. Hands of Time Nevra po kilku latach będąc w muzeum historii w Ninjago odkryła prawdziwą tożsamość Saundersa. Po krótkiej walce uciekła z jego kryjówki, ale Oślizgli Wojownicy jej wuja nie dawali jej spokoju. Spotyka także Ronina, który ratuje ją przed Rugmmunk'iem i Blunck'iem wieczorem. Czując energię czasu trafiła najpierw do świątyni Yanga, a potem do Starego Klasztoru Spinjitzu gdzie po raz pierwszy zmieżyła się ze swoim ojcem. Nazajutrz na wystawie w salonie Borga zmieżyła się z Acronixem po raz drugi odkrywając, że ten jest jej ojcem. Wściekła poszła do Sensei'a Wu żądając wyjaśnień tłukąc jego filiżanki itp.. Przed klasztorem Ninja spotkała Julię, która podawała się za jej siostrę, by ją zdradzić i oddać w ręce Oślizgłych Wojowników strzelając do niej w oko gdy ta próbowała ją zaatakować. Nevra przez jakiś czas była w niewoli u Władców Czasu, wydostała się z niej i walczyła z Wojownikami Cynobru czemu przyglądał się Hutchins. Znów jednak została złapana i przyglądała się jak jej ojciec i wuj zdobywają ostatnie ostrze i uruchamiają Żelazne Fatum. Kai i Nya uwalniają córkę Acronixa z węzłów i troje walczą z bliźniakami dopóki Kai nie wyciąga jednego z ostrz i nie rzuca go do Nevry, która dotyka nim czoła starca, czyli Wu budząc go. Po chwili zostaje wepchnięta przez kogoś do otchłani czasu i wynurza się w lesie, gdzie spotyka tajemniczego mężczyznę za którym idzie do pałacu. Curse Wkrótce... Odzyskaj albo zapomnij Wkrótce... Sons of Garmadon Wkrótce... Koligacje rodzinne Nevra to córka Acronixa (mistrza czasu) i Sakury (mistrzyni bursztynu oraz łowcy Ożywieńców), jak również wnuczka Pierwszego Mistrza Czasu i bratanica Kruxa. Jej przodkini była Pierwszą Mistrzynią Bursztynu i żoną Pierwszego Mistrza Spinjitzu, których trzecia córka była matką Skylor, przez co rodzina Kasahara jest spokrewniona z rodziną Garmadonów i Chenów. Niepotwierdzone pogłoski głoszą, że może być także spokrewniona z Cassidy. Osobowość Nevra to z reguły niezwykle niecierpliwa i gwałtowna kobieta. Mściwa, bardzo niechętnie się poddaje. Nie umie się również przyznać do błędu. Często pokazuje swe ironiczne poczucie humoru i introwertyczność, gdyż woli siedzieć i rozmyślać. Nie można również ukryć, że często bywa łatwowierna albo zbyt nieufna. Choć jest bardzo trudna w charakterze gdy się ją bliżej pozna wie się, że jest ona z natury dobrą młodą kobietą. Mimo wad ma wiele zalet; jest bardzo pojętna we wszystkich co nie jest związane z kuchnią gdyż jej wszystkie zabawy w kucharza kończyły się porażką. Podczas walki jest poważna, opanowana i skupiona, wiedząc, że to od niej zależą losy tysięcy ludzi. Można ją spokojnie nazwać ją postacią ekscentryczną zarówno z wyglądu jak i z osobowości. Jej zachowanie zawsze się waha od osoby chłodnej i aroganckiej do osoby aż przymilnej i charyzmatyczne. Uzdolnienia i zdolności * Pojedynki i walka Nevra jako wyszkolona wojowniczka potrafi świetnie walczyć oraz mogłaby zmotywować takich wojowników jak Delphi. Zna wiele ciosów i technik walki przez co trzeba się namęczyć, by z nią wygrać. * Nadludzka kondycja i sprawność fizyczna Z pewnością jeśli była wojownikiem była też wysportowana lecz jej kondycja zdecydowanie przekracza ludzkie umiejętności. Potrafiła znosić nawet wielkie obrażenia np. postrzelenie u niej oka nie zabije jej tylko może ją najwyżej spowolnić. Była także piekielnie szybka i silna (jest silniejsza nawet od Cole'a). Potrafiła znieść upadek z czwartego piętra i pieszą wędrówkę przez trzydzieści kilometrów, co dla normalnego człowieka byłoby nie do pomyślenia. * Żywioł Czasu Jest to jej przodująca umiejętność, która objawiła się u niej najwcześniej. W późniejszych opowiadaniach korzysta z niej rzadko jeśli nie wogule, gdyż po prostu nie była jej potrzebna. Tę umiejętność ma odziedziczoną po ojcu i może m.in. ** Spowolnić czas ** Przyśpieszyć czas * Umiejętności muzyczne W Curse jest wzmianka o tym, że potrafi grać na fortepianie, ale niewiadomo gdzie się tego nauczyła mówiąc tajemniczo, że to lata praktyk. Potrafiła za pierwszym razem zagrać partię fortepianową piosenki It's Time to die. Niewykluczone, że potrafi też śpiewać. Broń * Katana Odziedziczona w spadku po matce, podstawowa broń Nevry z którą się nie rozstaje. To właśnie dzięki niej eliminuje Ożywieńców i walczy z oddziałem Delphi. Wygląd Nevra jest dosyć niską, ale ładną kobietą z wysportowaną sylwetką w kształcie klepsydry. Jest posiadaczką długich czarnych, prostych włosów sięgających za pas, zwykle związanych w boczną kitkę i krwistoczerwonych oczu. Po lewej stronie twarzy ma mnóstwo blizn, a od opka Curse źrenice jej oczu są poprzeczne. Gdy nie nosi na sobie stroju do walki ubiera się na ciemne kolory typu fiolet, czerń lub brąz. Po jej śmierci wygląd się nie wiele zmienia po za tym, że ma szare oczy, włosy uczesane w dwie kitki i wygląda na około dwanaście lat. Przez większość czasu nosi szkolny mundurek. Relacje Ronin Nevra go poznała kompletnie przez przypadek: dziewczyna się potknęła, a ten ją złapał. Od początku darzyła go czystą niechęcią mimo ratunku który on jej zaoferował tego samego dnia. Nev jednak wie że zawsze może liczyć na wsparcie i pomoc od niego. Mimo że ich dialog opiera się głównie na kłótni to zdanie młodej Kasahary jest dla złodzieja niezwykle ważne. Do tego często bywa o nią zazdrosny XD... Sensei Wu Jest to dla niej mistrz, mentor i wuj w jednym. Opiekował się nią i zawsze byli ze sobą bardzo bliscy. Starzec miał jednak przed nią mnóstwo sekretów. Ukrywał przed nią jej pochodzenie z tego powodu że martwił się o nią. Gdy Nevra się o wszystkim dowiedziała od Kruxa wkurzona przyszła do chorego Sensei'a domagając się wyjaśnień. Sensei jej o wszystkim opowiedział, a ta w odruchu złości zaczęła tłuc jego dzbanki i filiżanki. Ta złość jednak wkrótce minęła, bo bardzo się martwiła gdy ten trafił do próźni czasowej. Chce za wszelką cenę go z tamtąd wyciągnąć. Acronix Jest on ojcem Nevry. Mówi że ma co do niego mieszane uczucia, a ich relacje są skomplikowane. Z jednej strony Acronix naprawdę ją więzi, a z drugiej nie chce jej krzywdzić. Nienawidzi go i kocha jednocześnie. Jednak ta miłość i więź nie jest tak silna jak np. u Garmadona i Lloyda, ale napewno silniejsza niż u np. Skylor i Mistrza Chena. W duchu ma nadzieję że ojciec się kiedyś nawróci i naprawi swe błędy. Krux Mimo że to wuj to dla Nevry nic nie znaczy. Szczerze go nienawidzi i nie chce mieć z nim nic wspólnego. Krux ma co do niej mniej więcej takie same uczucia. Obwinia ją o między innymi coraz częstsze kłótnie z bratem i brak kontaktu z nim. Sakura Kasahara Nieznane są jej relacje z matką, ale z jej wspomnień wynika że bardzo ją kochała tak samo jak i ona ją. Eidren Hinata Były chłopak Nevry. Zerwała z nim z niewiadomo jakich przyczyn i od tej pory szczerze go nie znosi, ale ten nadal był w niej zakochany do tego stopnia że był zazdrosny o Ronina. Ciekawostki *Przez ponad 20 lat nie wiedziała że ma wuja. *Jest spokrewniona ze Skylor. **Jej matka była siostrą Pierwszej Mistrzyni Bursztynu. *Lubi czytać powieści fantastyczne i horrory. *Lubi jeść słodycze, jogurty i makaron. **Za to nienawidzi ogórków i tłuczonych ziemniaków. * Kiedyś miała własnego szczeniaka, którego nazwała Kimi. *Nie ma talentu do gotowania. **Kiedyś wysłała Sensei'a Wu do szpitala, bo ten zatruł się jej jajecznicą. * Nie jest do końca człowiekiem (byłoby to dziwne gdyby nim była). Najprawdopodobniej jest hybrydą ożywieńca z człowiekiem. *Jest pewne, że jest starsza od Ninja i niewiele młodsza od Ronina. **Ma najprawdopodobniej 29 lat. * Jej imię i nazwisko jest jednym z najdłuższych w serii. * Ogląda anime. * Zwykle gdy się przedstawia używa skrótu od pierwszego imienia i drugiego imienia, chyba, że rozmawia z kimś ważnym. * Gdyby chodziła do Hogwartu najprawdopodobniej byłaby w Slitherinie lub Ravenclaw'ie. Etymologia * Kasahara to jedno ze słynnych japońskich nazwisk. * Nevra to była jedna z postaci w grze Elrdaya. Różnica polega na tym, że obie postacie różnią się płcią. Saya znaczy pochwę miecza albo skorupę. Sadako znaczy niewinne dziecko lub po prostu dziecko, a Garnidelia to nazwa słynnego japońskiego duetu muzycznego. Za to japońska wersja jej imienia Naora znaczy bezpośrednie. Wszystkie z tych tłumaczeń są istotne dla tej postaci i posiadają swój ukryty sens. Pojawienia Wszystkie fanfiction (autorki lub nie) w których ta postać się pojawiła. Blood of Time (Wattpad) Curse (Wattpad) Odzyskaj albo zapomnij (Wattpad) Nie wszystko jest takie jakie się wydaje... (Blogger) Saga LEGO Ninjago: Legenda Żywiołów Dubbing Uwaga! Ta lista nie jest prawdziwa lecz wymyślona przez autorkę. * Aleksandra Domańska (polski) * Alexis Tipton (angielski) * Nana Mizuki (japoński) * Chrystal soo Jung (koreański) * Angela Chang (chiński) * İzel Çeliköz (turecki) * Eva Jósefikova (czeski) Cytaty Autorka Kitty Sheksire Jeśli chcesz ją użyć w swoim opowiadaniu to napisz mi o tym i zostaw link. Chętnie przeczytam i skomentuje. Galeria Plik:Nevra-Kasahara-By-Kitty-Sheksire.jpg|Jako figurka lego Plik:"Death"_of_Nevra.jpg Kategoria:Ninja Kategoria:Kitty Sheksire Kategoria:Czas